Zjednoczone narody Szwecji i Austrii
by Yassamet
Summary: Tragizm z romansem w tle, wersja historii, w której nie wszystko jest proste i urocze. Opowiadanie z oznaczeniem M z powodu traumatycznych momentów. Jest aktualnie pisana kontynuacja, ponieważ to moje OTP i mam potrzebę pisania go. I nie mam z kim. :c
1. Chapter 1

O tym, że sytuacja w Europie jest fatalna mówiło się już od dawna, jednak to personifikacje wiedziały o tym najlepiej. Każdy widział i odczuwał samodzielnie, jak jego kraj powoli tracił na sile, tracił wpływy i stabilność gospodarczą. Jednych dotknęło to bardziej, innych mniej, każdy jednak powoli coś tracił. Efekt cieplarniany nie poprawiał sytuacji, temperatury na północy się rozhulały, zbyt ciepło w lato i zbyt chłodno w zimę, przez to gleby dawały mniej plonów.

\- Spekuluję, że Niemcy nie będą już w stanie nam pomagać, Rod. – rzekł kanclerz Faymann do swego podopiecznego, do kraju, którym sam zarządzał. Siedzieli w jego gabinecie, obaj ponurzy i poważni przez to, co się działo.

\- To było do przewidzenia, szanowny Panie. – odpowiedział Roderich swoim lekkim, ale patetycznym głosem – Czyżbyśmy się mieli teraz zwrócić po pomoc do Rosji?

Kraj Austriacki nie ucierpiał aż tak bardzo, jak inne. Gospodarkę wciąż mieli na tym samym poziomie, turystyka wciąż dawała zyski, podobnie jak wydarzenia sportowe i kulturalne. Jednak już od kilkudziesięciu lat kraj ten znajdował się pod opiekuńczymi skrzydłami Niemiec, którzy wspierali ich materialnie, w zamian za to otrzymując inne towary po śmiesznie niskich cenach. Ta symbioza trwała i pasowała obu stronom tak długo, jak długo Niemcy mogli ich wspierać, a to się właśnie skończyło.

\- Rozważałem tę możliwość, wiem, że byłaby Ci na rękę, ale politycznie to jest samobójstwo.

Kanclerz miał rację, Austriacy bardzo lubili Rosjan i zapewne chętnie poszliby do nich po pomoc, jednak Rosja nie jest krajem przewidywalnym, a na dodatek na każdego przyjaciela Ivana reszta Europy zwykła patrzeć niezwykle krytycznie, szczególnie po tym incydencie na Ukrainie. Niezależnie od tego, ile Ivan faktycznie miał udziałów, na Zachodzie wyrobił sobie łatkę uzurpatora.

\- A ma Pan lepszy pomysł? – dopytał Rod, zawiedziony odmową. Personalnie nawet by się z możliwości współpracy z Ivanem ucieszył.

\- Owszem. – odparł kanclerz, opierając ręce o biurko w sposób dyplomatyczny – Stoimy na pewnym gruncie, jeśli chodzi o rolę, mamy silne atuty turystyczne, ale brakuje nam technologii i przydałyby się pewniejsze udziały w portach innych krajów, a najlepiej własny dostęp do morza. Jest kraj, który to oferuje, jednak jego braki my byśmy mogli uzupełnić.

\- Wspaniale, zawiążmy więc współpracę. – odparł Rod nieco pewniejszym głosem.

Kanclerz się jednak uśmiechnął, jak zwykł robić, gdy Roderich próbował wyprzedzić jego myśli i gdy zazwyczaj mu się to nie udawało. Austriak poczuł, że plany jego szefa mogą mu się nie spodobać.

\- Ta współpraca byłaby bardzo nierówna, nie mówiąc już o restrykcjach, jakie Unia Europejska by na nas nałożyła. O wiele wygodniejsze byłoby zawiązanie sojuszu w unii personalnej.

Rod poczuł, jak mu powoli zasycha w gardle, a obraz na chwilę zachodzi mgłą. Doskonale wiedział, co oznacza to wyrażenie, przeżył taki twór już nie jeden raz, ale ostatnio miał z tym do czynienia przeszło sto lat temu i nie było to miłe wspomnienie. Poza tym obiecał sobie, że nie wniknie już w takie powiązanie nigdy w życiu.

\- Mam coś… do gadania? – zapytał drżącym głosem, patrząc w strukturę stołu. Czuł niewyobrażalny lęk.

\- Możesz się nie zgodzić, ale wtedy nasza przyszłość będzie bardzo niepewna. I o ile ja to może odczuję przez krytykę społeczną i mniejszą stawkę, z Tobą może być dużo gorzej.

Austria nie był przekonany, co więcej, z chęcią teraz by odmówił i wyszedł, ale wiedział, że to mogłoby być zwyczajnie głupie. Jeśli wpadnie w długi, sam to odczuje najbardziej, nie tylko finansowo, może przewlekle zachorować. Kanclerz widział jego reakcję i westchnął cicho, przybierając mniej formalny, bardziej ludzki wyraz twarzy.

\- Rod… Czy coś Ci szkodzi? Nie musicie razem mieszkać, nawet się widywać, jeśli się nie dogadacie. To małżeństwo może być tylko na papierze, nikt Cie nie zmusi, byś go pokochał.

\- Mówi Pan tak, bo to nie Pan ma zostać postawiony przed ołtarzem. – Roderich skorzystał z tego, że zawsze w tym gabinecie czekała na niego szklanka wody, napił się – Mógłbym chociaż wiedzieć, za kogo mam wyjść?

Werner Faymann uśmiechnął się z zadowoleniem i wstał.

\- Chodź. On jak i jego król czekają na nas.

Po chwili Roderich także się podniósł, podążając za swoim szefem przez korytarze parlamentu do Małej Sali Audiencyjnej. Już wchodząc Austria zauważył, że w środku panuje cisza, kraj ze swym władcą nie rozmawiali. Po chwili purpurowe oczęta zauważyły wysokiego, postawnego młodego blondyna odzianego w garnitur, zapewne idealnie krojony na niego oraz niższego, elegancko odzianego, starszego już człowieka, jednak wciąż z bijącą od niego aurą mądrości.

Zatem to o Szwecję chodziło. Austria czuł ścisk w gardle przez zbierające się emocje – strachu, niepewności, ale też ekscytacji - jednak w kilka sekund przybrał maskę spokoju i wyrzucił je z głowy, koncentrując się na gościach. Ramię w ramię ze swym kanclerzem podeszli do Karola XVI Gustawa Bernadotte i skłonili się niemal identycznie, choć Rod miał w tym geście nieco więcej gracji. Kiedy obaj się wyprostowali, kanclerz Austrii przemówił jako pierwszy, jak zawsze.

-W imieniu wszystkich naszych obywateli, serdecznie witamy w Republice Austriackiej. To zaszczyt gościć tak ważne osoby z samej Skandynawii.

Ton Faymanna był wyniosły, ale i serdeczny, też kanclerz uśmiechał się przy tym, jak dobry gospodarz. Rod oszczędził sobie tego uśmiechu, zachowując powagę i starając się nie myśleć o tym, w jakim celu Ci panowie się tutaj znaleźli. Wszedł w zasady formalne, które winien stosować nawet jeśli ci goście przyjechaliby tu tylko na jeden z występów w Operze. Teraz z resztą była jego kolej, by mówić.

\- Dołożę wszelkich starań, żeby pobyt w naszym mieście nie zakłócił spokoju Panów oraz aby mogli Panowie wspominać ten wyjazd pozytywnie. – rzekł swoim klasycznym, neutralnym tonem i skinął jeszcze głową.

Król Szwecji zaczynał się uśmiechać już przy kwestii kanclerza, teraz jego uśmiech był szeroki, choć i Rod zauważył, że był stricte formalny, a emocje władca miał doskonale zamaskowane. Austriaka nawet nie kusiło domyślać się, co też ten władca sobie myśli, rozszyfrować jego oczy było równie ciężko, co kamienną twarz samego Berwalda.

\- Drodzy Panowie, Wiedeń jest jednym z ulubionych miast mojej żony i powrót do niego jest dla niej i dla mnie zawsze satysfakcją. Mam nadzieję, że jeśli wszystko się ułoży wedle planu, będziemy mogli tutaj przyjeżdżać nawet co roku.

Nie było pewnym, czy król mówi to z uprzejmości, czy szczerze, ale tak nakazywała etykieta, o czym Rod doskonale wiedział. W trakcie gdy kanclerz oraz monarcha wymieniali uprzejmości, Roderich zauważył, ze Berwald mu się co pewien czas przygląda, nie pozostał mu więc dłużny, również poddając osobę Szwecji chłodnej ocenie. Nie graniczyli ze sobą, to po pierwsze, więc sama postać Unii będzie dość kłopotliwa, ale możliwa. Berwald był wysokim mężczyzną, zdawał się silny, jednak muzyk nie miał pewności, mogąc spoglądać na sylwetkę blondyna jedynie przez luźno spływające po nim odzienie. Obudził w nim zainteresowanie, ale nic poza tym, czysta ciekawość.

\- Ni' ma co por'wnywać. – odezwał się swoim niskim tonem blondyn, gdy też szefowie rozważali podobieństwa między Wiedniem a Sztokholmem – 'nni arch'tekci, 'nna h'storia.

Zwrócił tym samym na siebie uwagę, ale wciąż spoglądał w kierunku jednego mężczyzny, czasem mrużąc oczy w zamyśleniu, Rod miał wrażenie, że on po prostu nie chce zwlekać. Kątem oka arystokrata zauważył ruch dłoni swego kanclerza, zwykle zwiastujący to, że chce on coś powiedzieć, jednakże to król odezwał się jako pierwszy.

\- Możliwe, że to inne losy uformowały to miasto, ale czy to czyni ten kraj mniej ciekawszym? – zapytał jakże subtelnie swego podopiecznego, zwracając się ku niemu także.

\- … T'go nie p'wiedziałem. – odparł po chwili, a w następnej powoli, jakby z uwagą podszedł do wybranka.

Nie trudno było zauważyć, że Berwald uważa, by nie stanąć do króla w żaden sposób tyłem, tego bezwzględnie wymaga kultura. Podszedł lekko po łuku, zmuszając Roda do zwrócenia się ku niemu, w ten sposób do władcy obaj mogli stać bokiem i na to już się krzywo nie patrzyło. To było jednak mniej ważne, tak jak cisza, która na chwilę zapadła w sali, gdyż uwaga Rodericha skupiła się całkowicie na tym mężczyźnie, który patrzył mu w oczy już z większą ilością uczuć, choć wciąż ledwie widocznych. Prawa dłoń Szweda ujęła lewą, mniejszą rączkę muzyka, zaś wolnymi palcami Nordyk pogładził przez materiał delikatną, czułą skórę persony kraju Alpejskiego. Każdy ten gest zdawał się niewyobrażenie delikatny, tak dziwnie delikatny w zestawieniu z tym masywnym mężczyzną, każdy gest też poruszał ciekawość Austrii, ostrożnie budził pragnienie, by go zbadać.

A wtedy też Berwald uklęknął przed nim. Nie trzymał już go, wyjął ciemnopurpurowe pudełeczko i otworzył, ukazując zloty pierścień ze śnieżnobiałym kryształem. Serce Rodericha zaczęło bić mocniej, nie wiedział on jednak, czy to z powodu powagi sytuacji, czy z powodu budzących się uczuć. Wiedział, że to, co się teraz dzieje jest dla niego niezwykle istotne.

\- Roderichu Edelstein, Republiko Austriacka i najwspanialszy muzyku tego świata… Czy zechcesz… za mnie wyjść?

Kwestię tę Berwald wymówił zadziwiająco wyraźnie, jego oczy śmiało spoglądały na wybranka, a głos pobrzmiewał pewnie. Jednak Rod zawahał się na kilka sekund, rozważając po raz ostatni za i przeciw, gdyż ta decyzja będzie nieodwracalna przez kilkanaście najbliższych lat. Ale warta podjęcia. Ostrożnie zdjął śnieżnobiałą rękawiczkę i założył pierścień, jeszcze przez momencik mu się przyglądając, nim podał tę dłoń narzeczonemu.

\- Tak. Wyjdę za Ciebie, Berwaldzie Oxenstierna, wspaniały narodzie Szwedzki z Północy.

Gdzieś poczuł, że nie wypowiada tych słów dla czystej formalności, że jest… naprawdę zainteresowany. Podał mu tę dłoń, ale blondyn jeszcze nie wstał, za to ujął ją i delikatnie ucałował. Gdzieś go dobiegł stłumiony odgłos oklasków od tych ich dwojga szefów, ale to nie było teraz istotne. Czuł, że jego serce pracuje szybciej, oddech stał się nieco nierówny, kiedy spoglądał przyszłemu mężu w oczy.

Berwald wstał, wciąż trzymając dłoń Roda i spoglądając na niego, co prawda z tą samą miną, ale jednak Roderichowi wydał się on teraz nad wyraz przystojny. Wysoki blondyn o błękitnych, jak morze oczętach… Niemalże jak anioł zesłany na ziemię, by obserwować ludzi, ale i by być podziwianym. Tenże anioł właśnie spojrzał w kierunku szefostwa i kiwnął głową, jakby porozumiewawczo. Rod też na nich wtedy spojrzał, a wtedy czar prysł, gdy zauważył usatysfakcjonowaną minę króla i nieco rozbawioną twarz własnego kanclerza. Boże… Musiał wyglądać, jak zauroczona nastolatka, co najmniej.

\- Przeczuwam wspaniałą unię, Panowie. – rzekł Faymann, uśmiechając się i splatając ręce na piersi, po czym zwrócił się do monarchy – Proponuję dać im czas dla siebie… może omówimy szczegóły?

Król uśmiechnął się szerzej i skinął głową twierdząco, spoglądając na rozmówcę.

\- Dobry pomysł, panie kanclerzu, wszak jest jeszcze sporo do omówienia. Szanowni Panowie… Do zobaczenia później.

Karol Gustaw posłał im jeszcze uśmiech, a oba kraje skłoniły się lekko, następnie szefowie odwrócili się i oddalili do innej sali. Roderichowi serce biło jakoś przyjemniej, cały ten dzień wydawał się piękniejszy, jednak gdy oni wyszli, Rod przestał czuć na swojej dłoni dotyk. Spojrzał na przyszłego męża, a Berwald odetchnął cicho, jakby z poczuciem ulgi.

\- Coś się stało… Berwaldzie? – zapytał artysta, obserwując go uważnie, z przejęciem.

Nie chciał przecież, żeby jego partnerowi działo się coś złego. Błękitne oczy zwróciły się ku niemu, ale to nie było to samo spojrzenie, którym wcześniej Szwed go obdarzył, było inne, chłodniejsze. Podobnie jak ton głosu, który nagle znów stał się chłodny i szorstki. Ale nie to uderzyło w Roda tak, jak same słowa.

\- Nie wy'braż'j s'bie za d'żo. – rzekł cicho, ale stanowczo jego przyszły mąż.

Następnie też skierował się ku wyjściu, pozostawiając Rodericha w lekkim szoku. Gdzie był jego anioł, którego on jeszcze przed chwilą widział, który zdawał się tak miły, tak idealny dla niego? Tenże mężczyzna teraz odwrócił się ku niemu, bez większych emocji spoglądając na zranionego muzyka w sposób napominający. Austria podążył za nim po chwili, odrywając wreszcie oczy od Nordyka i spoglądając na trasę, którą zaczęli podążać.

\- Ty traktujesz to małżeństwo czysto politycznie, tak…?

Pytanie Austrii było wypowiedziane na niestałym, lekkim tonie, który był jedną, delikatną maską dla nieco zaciśniętego gardła i nadszarpniętych emocji. Blondyn potwierdził to skinieniem głową i nie poruszył też tej kwestii w drugą stronę. A więc to była szopka… Roderichowi ciężko było to przetrawić, wiedział jednak, że musi. Narzeczony dał mu czas w ciszy na pozbieranie się, z czego też Rod korzystał, gdy wychodzili z budynku i kierowali się na jedną z najstarszych ulic Wiednia, Kärtnerstraße, czyli ulicę Karyncką. Rod pozwolił sobie prowadzić, ten rejon jeszcze w miarę znał.

\- Berwaldzie… - zwrócił na siebie uwagę, krocząc obok niego już pewniej – Skoro nie chcesz zostać moim partnerem, czy mogę liczyć chociaż na Twoje wsparcie jako przyjaciela?

Jeszcze wczoraj nie mogli się tak nazwać, byli sobie obcy. Jednak teraz, gdy ich los prowadził na ślubny kobierzec, Rod miał nadzieję przynajmniej na taką relację. Prawdę powiedziawszy, zawsze liczył przynajmniej na to, że małżonek lub małżonka będą mu przyjaźni, będą go wspierać. Mimo tylu przeżytych małżeństw on wciąż był emocjonalny, w tych czasach chyba jeszcze bardziej. Berwald po chwili namysłu skinął głową ponownie, a Roda ogarnęło uczucie ulgi.

\- Dziękuję… - rzekł, może niezbyt pewnie, ale słyszalnie.

Poprowadził go do jednej ze swych ulubionych kawiarni, zachowując ciszę przez całą trasę. W międzyczasie zdjął obie rękawiczki i włożyło kieszeni, zerkając czasem na Nordyka, który po prostu biernie obserwował miasto – a czasem właśnie na to miasto, na stare budynki, ale nowe sklepiki, na wystawy i gablotki sklepów z pamiątkami, czy wreszcie na majaczącą się przed nimi Operę. Ostatecznie odbili w jedną z mniejszych uliczek, weszli do lokalu i zamówili po kawie. Dopiero wtedy też Rod postanowił przerwać ciszę.

\- Może i my w takim razie omówimy kilka szczegółów? Podejrzewam, że nasi szefowie omówią wszystkie kwestie gospodarcze, ale i ja mam kilka pytań.

Teraz czuł się swobodniejszy, wiedział, że rozmawia z kimś sobie przyjaznym. Przed nim siedzi przyjaciel, ktoś warty zaufania. Co z tego, że to przyjaciel, w którym Austriak zadurzył się po same uszy… To pozytywna osoba. Tak przynajmniej sobie wmawiał, by nie bać się tej osoby.

\- Mmm. D'bry pom'sł, p'taj. – poprosił niebieskooki mężczyzna, stopniowo znów przemieniając się w anioła.

Rod przeanalizował kolejne sprawy, jakie mu się pałętały po głowie, związane z życiem, ze ślubem, z rodziną, ze świętami… Wreszcie wybrał tę najważniejszą.

\- Czy chciałbyś… zamieszkać razem?

Poświęcił mu uważne spojrzenie i dobrze, bo bez tego raczej nie dostrzegłby zmiany w oczach narzeczonego. W końcu uczył się go rozczytywać. Teraz widział dość dobrze, że Berwald nie jest przychylny do tej propozycji, co więcej, on się chyba nawet skrzywił na samą myśl. Jednak sam też nie odpowiadał, Rod postanowił go wyręczyć.

\- W porządku… Nie jest to dla Ciebie pożądane. Co powiesz na to, byśmy się po prostu czasem widywali, przyjeżdżali do siebie na parę dni?

Napięcie w tych błękitnych oczach puściło, a blondyn niemal od razu pokiwał głową.

\- Tak. T'k lepi'j.

Austria posłał mu wdzięczne spojrzenie, izolacja nie byłaby mu na rękę, naprawdę.

Dalej pytał o sam ślub i wesele, o preferencje przyszłego męża, o to, kogo zapraszają na uroczystość. Mimo rozdarcia mentalnego udało mu się nawiązać z nim dość otwartą konwersację, a dzięki niej go odkrywał. Berwald był introwertykiem, to widział od początku. Nie wiedział jednak wcześniej, że był trochę wstydliwy, dopiero teraz to zauważył. Wydawało mu się, że w głębi ducha jego narzeczony chce dobrze dla wszystkich, może też nie jest pozbawiony uczuć, jak pokazał na początku. Na pewno za to ma w sobie zalążek dowódczy, a może raczej lubi sam decydować o wszystkim. Ciężko uznać, które z tych dwóch podobnych do siebie określeń pasuje bardziej do tego anioła. Rod czuł się przy nim spokojny, czuł się szczęśliwy. Szanował jego osobę i choć nie mógł się przytulić, to cieszył się z jego obecności.

Wieczorem Szwecja i jego król wylatywali do Sztokholmu, nie zatrzymywali się tutaj na noc. Niestety. Przed spotkaniem szefostwa Berwald poprosił Roda, by jednak przed nimi udawali szczęśliwą parę, nie wiedział raczej jednak, że Rod nie musiał wcale udawać. Dla tej szopki ten blondyn zamienił się znów w jego anioła, gdy wymieniali uprzejmości z szefostwem trzymali się za ręce. Lecz gdy się mieli rozstać Rod poczuł przypływ uczucia niedosytu, przytrzymał dłoń ukochanego, zwracając jeszcze na siebie jego uwagę. Na chwilę przylgnął do niego i złożył na jego policzku drobny pocałunek. Dopiero wtedy się odsunął, spoglądając mu jeszcze w oczy, a w tym prześlicznym błękicie dostrzegł wdzięczność, a duża dłoń delikatnie pogładziła go po policzku. Spoglądał jeszcze, gdy Berwald wraz z monarchą się oddalili i zniknęli w tłumie, sam niechętnie wrócił do swojego życia. Nagle pragnął być tylko przy nim.


	2. Chapter 2

Dopiero później się dowiedział, że wiele rzeczy było przyszykowane już wcześniej i do ślubu szykowali się tak naprawdę ledwie dwa tygodnie. Rod nie narzekał na ten fakt, nie potrzebował nowego garnituru, a każdy dzień osobno przyprawiało o uczucie braku, ewidentnie nie było to cierpienie, ale takie nieprzyjemne uczucie pustki. Wyczekiwał tego jednego, jedynego dnia, porozsyłał zaproszenia, usłyszał pierwsze gratulacje. Żadne z nich nie deklarowało jawnie, że to małżeństwo z uczuć, ale też nie zaznaczali, że jest to polityczny zabieg, pozwalając społeczności się domyślać.

Sama uroczystość przebiegła w naprawdę podniosłej atmosferze, a wypowiedzenie magicznego „biorę Cię za męża" sprawiło muzykowi naprawdę wiele radości, choć jej nie okazał w pełni. Był szczęśliwy z tych słów, zaś usta Berwalda miały naprawdę interesujący posmak, niby nie były zbyt miękkie, ale za to płynęła z nich przecudowna słodycz.

Wesele przebiegło dobrze w mniemaniu Rodericha, goście bawili się, zagadywali parę młodą, nic nie wybuchło, nikt nie upił się przesadnie. Berwald udawał, czasem tańcząc z nim, czasem go po prostu obejmując i całując po policzkach, sprawiał wrażenie naprawdę głęboko zakochanego, pozwalając samemu muzykowi pływać w tym słodkim kłamstwie, że naprawdę ma tak wspaniałego partnera. Przez to też Rod nie chciał, by zabawa się kończyła, chciał trwać w tej iluzji po wieczność. Chciał po prostu być darzony uczuciem.

Jednakże w końcu siły go opuściły, a nad ranem postanowiono o zakończeniu zabawy, goście albo wracali w swoje strony albo do hoteli. Austria nocował u swego nowego męża, wrócił z nim do jego mieszkania. Już chwilę po opuszczeniu towarzystwa Berwald się odsunął, po prostu przebywał obok niego, bez dotyku, bez nawet spojrzenia. Rod nie protestował, dał mu możliwość izolacji. Podejrzewał, że blondyn ma jakąś barierę, szerokie granice prywatności, których nie lubi, kiedy są naruszane. Być może samo towarzystwo drugiej osoby mu przeszkadza, może boi się być obserwowany… Rod nie wiedział tego na pewno, bał się pytać, wolał to bezwiednie uszanować. W końcu… on po prostu chce, by i jego mąż był szczęśliwy.

Weszli do mieszkania, Rod był tu tylko przed uroczystością, by pozostawić swoje rzeczy i przebrać się. Teraz puścił przodem gospodarza, co by mógł zrzucić z siebie garnitur, może on nie był przyzwyczajony do noszenia takich strojów. Oczekując rozejrzał się po tym miejscu. Jedna sypialnia, jedna kuchnia, łazienka, pokój dzienny… W porównaniu z willą Roda to jest wręcz maleństwo. Podszedł do półki z książkami, co by przejrzeć, co też Svi ma u siebie i w ogóle jaki ma gust, wtenczas też gospodarz wyszedł, ubrany po prostu w luźniejszą koszulę i prostsze, mniej usztywnione spodnie. Rod zerknął na niego, podświadomie oceniając, że i tak Berwald wygląda świetnie.

\- Ciekawa kolekcja, mój drogi. – rzekł Rod, znów oczyma wracając do książek i jedną wyjmując – Jest tu sporo pozycji, których nie mam w księgozbiorze. Aż mi żal istnienia bariery językowej, doch… A może nauczysz mnie swojej mowy?

Zerknął na niego z lekkim rozbawieniem, dostrzegając też, jak on wyjmuje z szafki dodatkową poduszkę i kołdrę, po czym kładzie je kanapie.

\- Um'ścisz się s'm? – zapytał, dokładając jeszcze prześcieradło na ten stosik i spoglądając już chłodno na mężczyznę.

Rod stracił ten lepszy nastrój, którym wcześniej próbował uraczyć gospodarza, odłożył książkę i podszedł, poważniejąc.

\- Tak… umoszczę się sam. – odparł, nieświadomie ukazując po sobie rozczarowanie, jaki teraz odczuł, a to nie uszło uwadze blondyna. Szwed ściągnął brwi, wydając się teraz jeszcze mniej zadowolonym z towarzystwa.

\- M'ślał'ś, że w'jdziesz mi do ł'żka? – mruknął, choć retorycznie, następnie bez oczekiwania na odpowiedź poszedł do kuchni.

Czy faktycznie liczył na to, że będą dzielić łoże? Nie, nigdy mu to przez myśl nie przeszło, po prostu zachowanie Berwalda upewniło go tylko w odczuciu, że ten związek nigdy nie będzie prawdziwym „związkiem". Są dla siebie z formalności, jednak obecność Roda wydaje się drażnić Lwa Północy, sam Rod poczuł się przez to niebywale zbędny, zadał też sobie pytanie, czy aby na pewno są w ogóle przyjaciółmi?

Przeszedł do łazienki, gdzie się przebrał, ale już w szatę do spania, następnie prowizorycznie przygotował sobie to niezbyt wygodne posłanie i usiadł już pod kołdrą, opierając się jeszcze w pozycji siedzącej. Berwald akurat wyszedł z kuchni i spojrzał na niego już z tym neutralnym wyrazem twarzy. Zapewne dostrzegł, że arystokrata pogrążył się w myślach, jednak nie interweniował, zwyczajnie zgasił światło i życzył mu dobrej nocy, po czym wyszedł z tego pomieszczenia. Roderich padł na poduszkę, zamykając oczęta i zaczął odpływać, choć przez kilka chwil jeszcze słyszał krzątającego się Berwalda.


	3. Chapter 3

Spali dość długo oboje, zmęczeni całym poprzednim dniem, jednak to Rod obudził się jako pierwszy. Przez kilka chwil nie mógł sobie przypomnieć, gdzie jest i dlaczego, te wszystkie wrażenia dopiero do niego docierały, najpierw te przyjemniejsze: ślub, zabawa, cudowne towarzystwo. Później te mniej przyjemne, wątpliwości, dystans… Sam nie wiedział, czy chce wstawać, ale umysł nie chciał już zapadać w sen, nawet lekki. Potrzebował kilkudziesięciu sekund, by przekonać własne ciało, by się podnieść.

Przechodząc jednak obok drzwi do pokoju Berwalda zatrzymał się i nasłuchiwał przez moment, jednak nie wyłapał żadnego dźwięku. Bardzo ostrożnie, bardzo delikatnie otworzył drzwi i zerknął do środka, niepewny, czy aby nie wyłapie męża na czymś niepożądanym. Ale blondyn spał, jego twarz była teraz rozluźniona, usta zamknięte, nordyk oddychał przez nos. Na Boga, on wygląda niebiańsko…! Rod czuł chęć, by się położyć obok niego i przytulić, ale wiedział, że najprawdopodobniej by go tylko tym rozgniewał, tak więc czmychnął stąd.

Postanowił być dobrym mężem, gdy tylko się odświeżył i przygotować poranny posiłek. Przeszukał mu zapasy jedzenia, niestety nie znalazł dobrych do przyrządzenia kiełbasek, więc postawił na naleśniki, mając w pamięci przepis. Działał sprawnie, ubicie masy zajmowało nieco czasu, z resztą musiała ona nieco odstać, żeby nabrać odpowiedniej konsystencji. W tym czasie też zaczął cicho nucić, a przy czekaniu też bezczelnie mu przejrzał, co ma w przprawach, ot rewizja najlepszych walorów smakowych. Wtenczas Rod usłyszał, że i gospodarz się ocknął i podjął przygotowania do dnia, smakowite krążki na patelni rozniosły słodki zapach po domu, wabiąc też blondyna do kuchni, który – choć w rozpiętej koszuli – zajrzał do środka, pomrukując jeszcze, najpewniej z niedobudzenia. Rod był ubrany prawie w pełni, nie zakładał kamizelki ani żabotu jeszcze, jednak nie błyszczał nagim torsem, jak ten tutaj.

\- Dzień dobry – przywitał gospodarza chwilowy kucharz, rzucając mu przelotne spojrzenie – Masz ochotę na kawę i ciepły posiłek?

Berwald podszedł do niego, zerkając na wszystkie rzeczy, jakie były użyte do przygotowania potrawy i na końcu na same naleśniczki. Skinął głową i przetarł oczy, tłumiąc wyraźnie ziewnięcie.

\- Prz'gotow'ć kawę? – zapytał, nie wypatrzywszy trunku, którego Rod jeszcze nie zdążył zrobić.

\- A… tak, poproszę. Masz jakąś ulubioną konfiturę w formie dodatku?

Pytał, już nie patrząc na męża, gdyż skupił się na kucharzeniu. Zdjął jedną porcję z patelni i zaraz wstawił drugą, dodając nieco tłuszczu, by nie przypalić jedzenia, w tym czasie blondyn wyjął faktycznie jakiś słoik z szafki i postawił na stoliku, po chwili też drugi, a w następnej zalał kawę. Poranek przebiegał bez problemu, ale w ciszy, którą znów Rod spróbował przerwać. Siedzieli już przy stole, zajadając spokojnie, prawie jak małżeństwo.

\- Jakie właściwie masz preferencje, Berwaldzie? Zapewne będę miał okazję jeszcze nie raz Ci coś przygotować, chciałbym znać Twój gust.

Spojrzał na blondyna z zaciekawieniem, widać było też, że Szwed się zastanawiał chwilę. Może nigdy nie zadawał sobie tego problemu lub musi sobie przypomnieć, co najbardziej mu pasuje. Kto wie.

\- Klopsiki owoc'we ch'ba l'bię najbardzi'j. – stwierdził wreszcie, patrząc się na kawałek naleśnika – I wi'le słodkich potraw. Ni' l'bię za t' kuchni M'ksyk'ńskiej.

Zjadł wreszcie kawałek umoczony w marmoladzie żurawinowej (z której Rod też korzystał) i spojrzał na swego męża, przez chwilę zajętego rozkrojeniem kolejnego kawałka.

\- A T'? Sw'ją drogą, d'brze got'jesz, Rod.

Austria odnotował sobie w pamięci, żeby mu kiedyś przygotować knedle, popularną potrawę w wielu krajach Alpejskich, powinna mu posmakować. Nie mówiąc już o ciastach, ale to bardziej na deser lub przekąskę, a nie do końca o tym mówili.

\- Dziękuję. Cóż, nie mam swojej ulubionej potrawy, za to nie… Nie każda ryba mi pasuje.

Blondyn zmrużył oczy na chwilę, a Rod odczuł, że być może trafił w coś, co akurat Svi bardzo lubi. No cóż, nie był pewny, a swoich gustów i tak nie zmieni. Kiedyś mu podano coś, co nazywało się tatarem z łososia, tak obrzydliwie słonej rzeczy w ustach nigdy nie miał. Poza tym, ości, zabawa z nimi jest okropna.

Dalszy czas spędzili równie pogodnie, acz jednak Berwald wciąż zachowywał wobec niego dystans i sam z siebie zagadywał niezwykle sporadycznie. Razem przygotowali podanie o przyjęcie kraju do UE, teraz pod nazwą Zjednoczonych Narodów Szwecji i Austrii. Rod pozwolił na tę nazwę, choć była strasznie prosta, to jednak jego pomysły były zbywane niezadowolonymi pomrukami ze strony męża. Widać ten ceni sobie prostotę, może źle by się czuł przy czymś bardziej skomplikowanym. Ostatecznie ta neutralna nazwa nie była taka zła…

Wtedy też, gdy przebywali wśród innych krajów blondyn był znowu czuły, co pozwoliło Austrii choć na chwilę zapomnieć o wszystkich rozterkach. Mógł bez przeszkód przytulać się do jego ramienia, nikt mu nie bronił, nawet Ludwig wydawał się jakiś pogodniejszy, jak z nimi rozmawiał. Większość formalności załatwiał Szwed, Rod tylko dopowiadał tam, gdzie uważał za stosowne, ale nie mieszał się w sprawy biurokratyczne. I tak nigdy ich nie lubił, starał się rozkoszować więc bliskością Berwalda, jego równomiernie bijącym sercem i ciepłem bijącym od jego ciała. Każda chwila przy nim była dla niego rozkoszą.

Gdy wracali był już późny wieczór i Berwald zaproponował, by poszli do restauracji zamiast szykować cokolwiek w domu, a Rod nie zaprotestował. Nie droczył się jednak z nim ani nie dręczył go sugestiami, że to zaproszenie na randkę, widział odległość, jaką przyjął jego małżonek praktycznie od momentu wyjazdu z Brukseli, nie chciał jej naruszać. Pozwolił się prowadzić, czasem dopytując o sam Sztokholm, o jego lepsze i gorsze strony. Jedyne, czego Rod nie cierpiał w towarzystwie jakiejkolwiek innej osoby, to cisza, zawsze starał się zainicjować jakąś rozmowę. W przypadku Berwalda nie zawsze to wychodziło, czasem słowa się nie kleiły, czasem aż tak tego nie potrzebował, a czasami po prostu otoczenie zagłuszało wszystko. W skrajnych przypadkach, jak podróż, Rod po prostu zakładał słuchawki, czując potrzebę wpadnięcia w eter muzyczny.

Posiłek jednak spędzili na przyjemnej dyskusji, jedzenie przez to smakowało jakoś lepiej, a godzina nie sprawiała, że chciało się już udać na spoczynek. Gdy przechodzili przez próg domu temat im się właśnie wyczerpał, z westchnieniem na razie zamilkli i zajęli swoje miejsca. Berwald zaoferował kawy, jednak Rod odmówił, argumentując, że dla niego na kawę jest zbyt późno, poprosił o herbatę. Pierwsze kilka chwil spędził jeszcze na rozmowie ze swoim szefem, choć teraz funkcja kanclerza przypominała bardziej funkcję burmistrza, oficjalny rząd w Sztokholmie składał się w połowie z Austriaków i w połowie ze Szwedów. Oba kraje sobie pomagały, ale jednak odrębność była widoczna, szczególnie Austriacy nie byli chętni do mieszania kulturowego.

Roderich zakończył rozmowę, właściwie raportem powinno się to nazwać, a ponieważ trunki nie były jeszcze gotowe, to przejrzał się w lusterku. Zauważył niewłaściwe smugi, wyjął zaraz pudełko z pudrem i jął poprawiać te niedoskonałości. Wtedy też wkroczył Szwed, stawiając na stoliku kubki i spoglądając na niego.

\- C' Ty rob'sz? – zapytał swoim stale mrukliwym tonem, od którego Roda aż ciarki przeszły.

\- Maluję się. – odjął od twarzy pędzel i przełożyło na drugą stronę – Nie widać?

Nie widział, co robi jego niebieskooki towarzysz, kończył pociągnięcia dopóki nie uznał, iż jest idealnie. Faktem jest, że Szwed mu nie przeszkadzał, ale gdy Rod na niego w końcu spojrzał, wydawał się niezadowolony z tego, co widzi. Jego oczy się mrużyły, palce jednej dłoni uderzały o tapicerkę kanapy, na której obaj siedzieli.

\- Ni' m'sisz się m'lować. – rzekł jakby szybszym tonem, niż zazwyczaj.

Austriak uniósł brewki, zakręcając to pudełko i odkładając do swojej torby, z którą dzisiaj był w Brukseli. Nie rozumiał złości, czy też zniesmaczenia męża, on tak robił od dawna i do tej pory nikomu to nie przeszkadzało. Co prawda nie afiszował się z tym, zazwyczaj malował się w domu, ale też nie uważał to za coś nieodpowiedniego.

\- To prawda, nie muszę. – odparł spokojnie, przyjmując neutralną pozycję – Ale nikt mi nie broni chcieć wyglądać lepiej, niż dała mi natura, prawda?

Blondyn napił się swojej kawy, po czym odchylił głowę do tyłu, jakby w rezygnacji. Lub po prostu odpoczywał.

\- Bądź m'żczyzn', Rod'rich.

Te słowa nieco uderzyły Austriaka, doskonale wiedział, jak był delikatny i nie przepadał, gdy mu to wytykano. Niestety często słyszał sugestie, że jest nie dość męski, często też były to żarty z tego powodu, których on wręcz nie znosił. Przyjął herbatę, by nie okazać w pełni emocji, jakie teraz odczuł, napił się też ciepłego trunku, by się otrzeźwić.

\- W naszym przypadku… to raczej Twoja rola, prawda, Berwaldzie..?

Spróbował odwrócić kota ogonem i nieco zażartować, ale błękitne oczy tylko spojrzały na niego bez jakiejś szczególnej emocji, coś między niezadowoleniem a rozczarowaniem. Rod się poczuł jak oparzony, zaraz zerwał kontakt wzrokowy, spoglądając w brązowy napój. Chciałby się teraz przytulić, ale nie był na tyle głupi, żeby nawet próbować. Wiedział, że zaraz by został odepchnięty. Jak… jak zawsze.

\- Czemu Ci to przeszkadza..? – zapytał cicho, już nie podnosząc wzroku. Nie miał odwagi mu się postawić… Nie chciał. Chciał, żeby Berwald był szczęśliwy, to wszystko.

Blondyn w spokoju napił się kawy, po czym odstawił kubek i spojrzał na swojego męża, którego teraz spłoszył. Starał się być delikatny, słychać to było w jego mowie, aczkolwiek w Rodericha teraz wszystko uderzało ze zdwojoną siłą, każde słowo starało się zranić jego delikatne serduszko.

\- Ni' powiedział'm, ż' mi to przeszkadz', 'le… Rod'rich. M'żczyźni prz'stali si' malować dwi'ście lat tem'. Ni' boisz się, ż' ktoś Ci'… wyśmi'je?

Austria po raz kolejny uniósł kubek do ust i napił się gorzkiego trunku, próbując zachowywać się spokojnie. Nie chciał mu się tutaj rozkleić, choć ogólnie… chciał. Czuł potrzebę płaczu, trochę teraz dla niego samego niezrozumiałą, bo sama kwestia była groteskowa. Choć… to nie samo malowanie się było pretekstem, ale właśnie to odpychające oddziaływanie Berwalda, ten chłód, jakim go traktuje.

\- Wiele osób mnie w życiu wyśmiało, Berwaldzie. Zdołałem się uodpornić na te docinki, a… Twoja opinia jest dla mnie po prostu istotna.

\- Sk'ro t'k… - splótł palce i oparł je na swoim udzie – W m'jej opinii w'glądasz d'brze i bez m'kijażu.

Austria nie wiedział, co na to odpowiedzieć, z jednej strony czuł satysfakcję z faktu, że to ON go pochwalił, z drugiej jedna rzecz mu nie pasowała. Zmrużył oczy.

\- Przecież nigdy nie widziałeś mnie bez makijażu, Berwaldzie.

Szwed zacisnął usta, patrząc nieprzyjemnie na Roda, aż ten musiał z przypływu niepokoju odwrócić oczy. Nie patrzył, czy i jak się mimika jego męża zmienia, drżał i znów poczuł, że zrobił coś nie tak, popełnił jakiś błąd, który rozzłościł jego świeżo upieczonego partnera. Boże, czemu to wszystko się tak sypie…

Dopiero jak usłyszał, że Berwald bez słowa się podniósł i wyszedł do łazienki ogarnęła go namiastka paniki, iż faktycznie coś źle uczynił. Ale czy naprawdę ma dla małżonka robić dosłownie wszystko, czego ten sobie tylko zażyczy? Spełniać każdą zachciankę, zmieniać każde swoje przyzwyczajenie, zmieniać samego siebie by zadowolić Oxenstiernę? Zaraz, przecież on teraz też nosi takie nazwisko. Tfu! Do diabła z nim, Rod nie poczuwał się Szwedem ani trochę.

Złość wkradła się między melancholię i strach, jakie mu dotychczas towarzyszyły, a kumulacja tych emocji nigdy nie była dobrą mieszanką. Rodericha zastanowiło, czy nie znalazłby tu może butelki czegoś mocnego, by to uciszyć, wtedy jednak wrócił Berwald, trzymając w ręku ściereczkę.

\- Masz racj'. M'gę?

Podniósł biały materiał, był wilgotny, Rod domyślał się, że to mydło albo coś do demakijażu. Z westchnieniem tylko skinął głową, pozwalając na dowolną jego ingerencję, a Berwald usiadł przy nim i ostrożnie zabrał mu okulary. Zaczął mu zmywać puder z twarzy, jego ruchy były pewne, acz nie natarczywe, Austria czuł się trochę jak dziecko, które mama postanowiła wyczyścić. Zamykał oczy, gdy tam Svi sięgał, a gdy po innych miejscach wodził, to po prostu patrzył gdzieś w bok. Wiedział, że przy jego prawym oku odsłoniła się delikatna blizna ciągnąca się aż do ucha, że jego policzki będą na krańcach przechodzić w kolor bardziej złoto-orientalny, a koło ust znajduje się ciemny pieprzyk. Gdy wreszcie Nordyk odsunął swoją dłoń, by się mu przyjrzeć, Rod nawet nie podnosił oczu, biernie czekając, aż on skończy obserwację.

\- Ni' jest str'sznie. – rzekł po chwili, po prostu patrząc, troszkę się tylko odsunął. Na swoją stałą odległość.

\- Nie jest też idealnie. Zazdroszczę Ci, że masz taką idealną cerę, Berwaldzie. Ja się staram ukrywać to, jak naprawdę wyglądam. – w końcu spojrzał na niego, podziwiając jego urodę, ale z gorzkim poczuciem, że sam nigdy nie będzie tak urodziwy.

Blondyn jednak nic nie odpowiedział, obserwował go tylko. Po chwili wstał i poszedł tym materiałem do kuchni, zapewne go wyrzucić. Rod czuł się tylko gorzej, po części obnażony, po części winny, po części niepotrzebny. Spojrzał na pościel złożoną z boku, by nie przeszkadzała. Wstał i zaczął ją rozkładać, powoli, spokojnie, ale tak naprawdę zmuszał się do tej czynności. Wszystkie te negatywne emocje objawiły się w apatii, każda czynność wydawała mu się bezsensowna i z góry zła. To, że będzie musiał się położyć do snu wiedział, dlatego też rozłożenie tego posłania miało lekko więcej sensu. Blondyn wrócił przy okazji, obserwując poczynania męża.

\- Spać? J'ż? – zapytał, nie ruszywszy się z miejsca, po prostu patrzył na niego. Zawsze, cholera, tylko patrzył.

\- Jestem zmęczony, Berwaldzie. Chciałbym się już położyć.

Rod wiedział, że miał ton wypowiedzi wymuszony, niepewny i delikatny, jaki ma zazwyczaj głos, który na siłę próbuje być normalny. Nordyk nie zwrócił na to uwagi, skinął głową, wziął książkę ze swojej półki i wszedł na chwilę do swojego pokoju, a po chwili poszedł z nocną koszulą jeszcze do łazienki. Austria położył się na poduszce, podciągając nogi pod siebie. Czuł, jakby tuż pod nim roztaczała się pustka, ale taka specyficzna, z ramionami, które powoli się ku niemu wyciągają, by go wchłonąć. Ostrożnie go ujmują, jedno po drugim, obezwładniając w swej niecodziennej delikatności każdą jego kończynę i stopniowo ciągnąc ku swej koncentracji.

Austria potrząsnął głową, słysząc otwierające się drzwi. Zerknął na Berwalda i zaraz odwrócił oczy, gdyż Nordyk był ubrany tylko w bieliznę i spływającą po jego ciele narzutkę. To znaczy… chciałby patrzeć, gdyby nie obawiał się naruszyć jego prywatności i ponownie go zezłościć.

\- D'branoc. – rzekł Nordyk i czym prędzej przeszedł do swojego pokoju.

Roderich zmusił się do podniesienia i względnego przygotowania do snu, zgasił też światło, a gdy znów się położył, znowu poczuł to wciąganie. Było teraz słabsze, wybito go z nastroju, jednak powracało, tak jak wątpliwości po dzisiejszym dniu. Nie dogadają się, to już było pewne. Mają… inny system wartości, inne priorytety, do tego Berwald jest cały czas zimny, nie pociesza ani nie podchodzi. Rod miał wrażenie, że jego obecność ciągle mu przeszkadza, że lepiej, by go nie było tutaj. Niech będzie tylko na papierze. Nie był przekonany co do tego, co właściwie Berwald czuje, ale był niemal pewny, że on go nie kocha. Serce muzyka płonęło gorącym uczuciem, ale Lew Północy zdawał się nieprzeniknionym lodowcem, w którym uczucia są tak głęboko zamknięte, że w wątpliwość można poddać, czy w ogóle istnieją.

Nawet nie wiedział kiedy z jego oczu zaczęły płynąć łzy, ale oddychał cicho, cichuteńko, bez ani jednego stęknięcia. Czy musiał tu być? Miał wracać do siebie jutro wieczorem, czy nie może rano? Nie był pewny, czy przez kolejny cały dzień da radę znosić jego spojrzenia, które jakby miały sugerować, że ma się trzymać na odległość. Widzieć go, ale nie móc się przytulić, nie móc pocałować tych ust. Najlepiej nie być, skoro sama obecność tak mu przeszkadza. Nie wyrażać swojej opinii, czasem pytać, częściej milczeć. Pozwolić o sobie zapomnieć. Roderichowi nie wystarczy obserwacja, nie po to wyszedł za mąż, by cieszyć oczy, on chciał wzajemności. Chciał poczuć na swoim ramieniu kojący dotyk i czasem na własnych wargach czuły pocałunek. Potrzebował wsparcia, potrzebował uczucia z tej drugiej strony, a wiedział i był o tym święcie przekonany, że tego nie otrzyma. Po prostu nie, Berwald go odsunie, nie będzie się z nim patyczkował. Nie uzna jego uczuć za istotne.

Myśli stopniowo przestawały płynąć, kiedy ciemność otaczała go coraz gęściej, kojąco. Rod nawet nie zauważył, kiedy oddech mu się wyrównał, a on sam na tej lekko zwilżonej poduszce po prostu odpłynął.


	4. Chapter 4

Długo spał, nie był świadom upływu czasu, dopiero gdy się ocknął zauważył otwarte drzwi do pokoju Berwalda i dosłyszał ciche dźwięki z kuchni. Wychodzi na to, że jego mąż właśnie szykuje mu coś smacznego, tym razem to nie Rod podjął się kucharzenia. Poprawiło mu to nawet nieco humor, zwlókł się z łóżka i postanowił najpierw nieco wyszykować. Owszem, nałożył też nieco pudru na twarz, ale nie aż tak dużo, jak zwykle, tylko zatuszował przebarwienia. W końcu wkroczyło kuchni, zauważając Berwalda akurat przekładającego jakieś podsmażane smakołyki w cieście na talerze, skrupulatnie je dzieląc., zdawał się na tej czynności całkowicie skupiony.

Rod się przywitał spokojnie, Berwald tylko odmruknął powitanie, ale chyba i to nieświadomie. Austria nie rezygnował, podszedł do niego, zerkając na potrawę, wtedy też zauważył, że one się różnią, te „pączuszki" Berwalda są bardziej płaskie, mniejsze.

\- Cóż to jest? – zagadnął, biorąc widelec i zamierzając mu zabrać jedną rzecz.

\- Ni' kradn'j. – napomniał go nordyk, gdy odstawiał patelnię – Bo Ci się ni' opł'ci. Ty masz mi'so, ja r'bę.

Rod zamrugał zaskoczony, acz nie odpowiedział, pokiwał jedynie głową. Pomógł mu trochę, przygotował kawę, a w chwili gdy usiadł do stołu poczuł na policzku silny dotyk, Berwald potarł jego skórę kciukiem i podniósł do oczu, po czym uniósł brwi. Austria wzruszył ramionami, a blondyn tylko pokręcił głową, siadając naprzeciw niego. Posiłek minął im w ciszy.

Początkowa motywacja u Austrii uleciała, Berwald może nie był nieprzyjemny, ale miał chłodne usposobienie i Rod wciąż nie był pewny, czy nie wadzi mu. Nie zaczepiał go jednak słownie, gdy skończyli nawet bez słowa zebrał naczynia, by nieco tu uprzątnąć, blondyn w tym czasie wyszedł z kuchni. Po cichu Rod sie zastanawiał, jakiż to plan ma jego małżonek na ten dzień, gdy wreszcie ogarnął to pomieszczenie i wyszedł, naszedł go nowy pomysł.

Widział swego męża z laptopem na ogarniętej już kanapie, coś robił, Austria nie za bardzo wnikał co. Usiadł obok niego, blondyn tylko na sekundę zwróciła niego uwagę, pisał coś co wyglądało na dokument, muzyk nie był pewny, nie znał wszak jego języka. Poczekał tylko na zaistnienie kropki, po czym zwrócił się ku niemu i ucałował jego policzek. Ręce nordyka na chwilę zastygły, błękitne oczy znów zwróciły się ku niemu, ale jednak ich właściciel tylko westchnął z niezadowoleniem i wrócił do pracy. Rod mruknął nieusatysfakcjonowany i objął go w pasie, przytulając się do jego boku. Tym razem nordyk odwrócił ku niemu głowę, krzywiąc się nieco.

\- Rod'rich. Ja t'go ni' lubię. – napomniał go, nie poruszywszy się ani o centymetr. Po początkowej ciszy odezwał się jeszcze – P'ść, proszę.

\- Ale ja potrzebuję bliskości, mężu. – zaakcentował ostatnie słowo – Nie mogę Cię ani przytulić ani pocałować?

\- Ni'specjalnie. – odparł chłodno i poruszył się niespokojnie – Ni' masz co r'bić?

Zbity z tropu kompletnie Rod puścił ukochanego i przyznał, że faktycznie czuje bezczynność, ale po prawdzie chciał tylko zatuszować to, że źle się czuje w tej izolacji. Chwilowo dostał książkę do czytania, gdy Berwald kończył pracę, później blondyn odłożył komputer i po chwili zastanowienia zaproponował mu spacer, a Rod na to przystał. Chciał spędzać z nim czas, być blisko.

Berwald zabrał go na miasto, wciąż jednak Rod nie mógł pozbyć się wrażenia, że Szwed robi to na siłę. Każde słowo było wypełnione jakąś taką barierą, przez którą Austriak nie mógł się przebić. Niby wędrowali obok siebie, dywagowali, ale między nimi była blokada, mentalna ściana, którą blondyn utrzymywał. Parokrotnie Rod próbował go złapać za rękę, ten się jednak zawsze cofał. Jakby się bał, jakby się brzydził… Nie miał jednak odwagi pytać. Cieszył się, że mimo bariery mogą rozmawiać, poznawać siebie. Ostatecznie jednak Berwald nie powiedział mu chyba „nie"…

Dzień się jednak w tych ostatnich godzinach dłużył, tematy się pokończyły, a i pomysłów na nowe jakoś nie było. Roderich w ramach zajęcia czasu w międzyczasie uszykował posiłek obiadowy, jednak po nim i po spakowaniu wszystkich swoich rzeczy naprawdę nie było co robić.

\- Ta cisza mnie drażni… - przyznał Rod wreszcie, siadając koło Berwalda, który akurat coś czytał spośród druków od szefostwa.

\- Dl'czego? – blondyn zerknął na niego, odkładając papier – W twoim d'mu też bywa cich'…

\- To prawda, choć na dłuższą metę nigdy nie utrzymuję tego stanu, zawsze coś włączę. Natomiast… - ujął ostrożnie jego dłoń, ale ten ją zaraz zabrał – Ta cisza jest inna, jest pusta. Czuję pustkę, przepaść między nami, Berwaldzie.

Blondyn jednak nie odpowiedział, spuścił z niego też wzrok, lokując go gdzieś na podłodze. Po raz pierwszy Rod zauważył, że ten mężczyzna też nie jest usatysfakcjonowany z tej sytuacji, kryje w sobie coś, co być może mu przeszkadza, ale nie chce jednocześnie o tym powiedzieć. Milczał, po prostu, dopiero Rod znów przerwał tę ciszę – dokładnie znów ciszę – między nimi.

\- Wiesz, że to o czym mówię, jest ważne. Nie dajesz mi się poznać, mimo statusu się izolujesz. Czy kiedyś… będę mógł być dla Ciebie kimś bliskim?

Błękitne oczy, jakie podniosły się na Rodericha, nie były już chłodne ani puste, wypełniała je złość tak silna, że sam Austria aż pobladł ze strachu. Z cichym warknięciem Nordyk się podniósł, wyciągając paczkę papierosów i wychodząc do kuchni, Rod nawet nie miał zamiaru za nim podążać, prawdę mówiąc jeszcze kolejne kilka minut siedział wciśnięty w kanapę, wystraszony tym obliczem, jakie właśnie ujrzał. Nigdy nie przypuszczał, że w tym mężczyźnie może istnieć aż tyle nienawiści i że kiedyś cała ona zostanie zogniskowana właśnie przeciwko niemu. To jak porażenie prądem. Berwald nie wracał kilka chwil, Rod zdążył się uspokoić, a po dłuższym zastanowieniu poszedł do przedpokoju wraz ze swoją torbą.

Powoli ubrał buty i płaszcz, założył też kapelusz. Spojrzał jeszcze w stronę wejścia do kuchni i po kilku oddechach poszedł tam, pukając w otwarte skrzydło, by zwrócić na siebie uwagę zawczasu. Berwald stał przy otwartym oknie, już znowu spokojny. Skończył już palić, ale jeszcze zerkał na miasto, widząc jednak ubranego arystokratę zwrócił się ku niemu, odłączając się od ściany.

\- Postanowiłem, że pojadę nieco wcześniej. Mniemam, że zobaczymy się, jeśli będzie trzeba, hm?

Zachował na szczęście spokój ducha, zachował spokojną twarz, przez którą lekko przebijały się przyjazne emocje. Spoglądał w te zimne oczy, ale widział w nich mieszankę złości i żalu, chociaż w mniejszej dawce. Berwald jednak nie reagował na te słowa jakoś szczególnie, kiwnął powoli głową.

\- Prz'jadę do Ci'bie, j'k będzi' trz'ba. – odpowiedział swoim stałym, mrukliwym głosem – P'miętasz, gdzi' jest stacja m'tra?

Roderich potwierdził skinieniem głową i odstąpił go, a po chwili obaj podążyli do drzwi. Pożegnali się krótko, uściskiem dłoni, choć Austria musiał się hamować, by nie uściskać go ten jeden, ostatni raz. Widział po Berwaldzie, że on tego by po prostu nie chciał, a nie chciał pogłębiać przepaści między nimi.

Niby w przyjaznej atmosferze, niby pogodzeni, niby pozytywnie do siebie nastawieni… Niby wszystko w porządku. Niby. Roderichowi serce krzyczało w środku, a on tylko koncentrował się na tym, by zachować na twarzy spokój. Nie chciał być przez nikogo widzianym w takim rozdarciu emocjonalnym, szczególnie przez obcych mu ludzi, jacy go w tym mieście otaczali. Nie miał tu nikogo, nikogo zaufanego!

Czym prędzej pomknął kierunku metra, mniej więcej pamiętał, gdzie wejście się znajdowało. Mniej więcej… Krążył po okolicy dobrą chwilę, nim ostatecznie odnalazł wejście, dalej przejazd był już błahostką. Uciekał z tego miasta. Nie dało się tego inaczej ująć – on uciekał. Przed tymi chłodnymi ludźmi, przed miastem, w którym w każdym miejscu było widać rzeki lub otwarte morze, przed… samą personifikacją, w której sercu nie znalazł nic prócz odrzucenia. Uciekał przed tym, że musiałby się zamknąć w sobie i tylko biernie obserwować. Uciekał…


	5. Chapter 5

Przez kolejne dni Roderich stracił poczucie granicy między jawą a światem marzeń. Kiedy budził się, wędrował po świecie, zazwyczaj był sam. Spełniał rolę kraju, widywał się z ważnymi ludźmi, z innymi krajami, jednak w każdej, każdeńkiej relacji zachowywał dystans, ukazując tylko swoją spokojną, pogodną twarz. Nawet przyjaciół-ludzi, których znał w teatrze, czy przyjezdnych muzyków, z którymi się przyjaźnił - nawet wobec nich nie był do końca szczery, był pogodny, grał z nimi, grał też na scenie. Kiedy spał… Nigdy nie był sam. Zawsze towarzyszył mu jego anioł ze Skandynawii, wszystko robili razem. Spędzali każdą wolną chwilę ze sobą, rozmawiali, przytulali się, okazywali sobie wzajemnie uczucia. Byli najszczęśliwszą parą na świecie.

Ale świadomość tego, że to wszystko jest iluzją doprowadzała Rodericha do frustracji, napełniała go tak silnie wszelkimi negatywnymi emocjami, iż czasem motając się po łóżku lub pokoju w samotności potrafił się zadrapać, obić swoje ciało i nie do końca odczuwał wtedy ból. Ta fizyczna niedogodność była niczym wobec katuszy, jakie przechodziła jego dusza. Czasem zdarzało mu się krzyczeć przez płacz, bo i w krzyku jego emocje znajdowały ujście. Jakkolwiek umiał z siebie wyrzucić wszelkie cierpienie, zawsze robił to bez niepotrzebnej pary oczu obserwatora. Zawsze w domu, zawsze w momencie, gdy nie było w nim nikogo innego.

Berwald nie interesował się nim, nie napisał wtenczas ani jednej wiadomości, nie wykonał ani jednego telefonu. Dopiero po okresie kilku tygodni Rod zaproponował mu sam, z własnej woli, aby się spotkali. Prawdą było, że Austria tęsknił, choć wiedział, z jakim chłodem zostanie przyjęty. Chciał jednak sprawdzić, czy jest w stanie rozkochać w sobie Berwalda, tak jak Berwaldowi się to z nim udało. Mężczyzna przyjechał do Wiednia, nie odmówił mu spotkania, jednak też przyjechał na ledwie dwa dni. Ich czas mijał na rozmowie i spacerach po tym historycznym mieście, na wspólnym parzeniu kawy i drobnych żartach. Rod wyczuwał przez cały ten czas dwie rzeczy, po pierwsze barierę, jaką Nordyk wciąż wobec niego utrzymywał, a po drugie drobne zainteresowanie. Czasem Berwald wydawał się po prostu neutralny i muzyk zastanawiał się, czy on się nie zmusił do tego przyjazdu z grzeczności.

Wszelkie próby podejścia bliżej do Nordyka ciągle kończyły się fiaskiem. Rod się nawet nie próbował przytulać, próbował go prostu gładzić go po dłoni i siedzieć obok niego. Daremnie, Nordyk wciąż się odsuwał lub znosił to wyraźnie z konieczności. Raz tylko, gdy Berwald wyjątkowo na wszystko mu pozwalał, Rod przylgnął do niego i odetchnął cicho, wsłuchując się w jego serce. Wtedy nawet Szwed ostrożnie pogłaskał go po głowie, co Austriakowi bardzo się spodobało. Nigdy więcej jednak tak się nie zdarzyło.

Na jednym spotkaniu się nie skończyło, zaczęli jeździć do siebie, choć między każdymi takimi spotkaniami mijało sporo czasu, trzy lub nawet cztery tygodnie. Parokrotnie Rod dał swemu wybrakowi prywatny koncert, dwukrotnie udało mu się namówić go na wspólny taniec. Berwald tańczył… wspaniale. W obu przypadkach, jak wirowali razem, Rod był zafascynowany umiejętnościami i zręcznością ukochanego, jego płynnymi ruchami, jego wręcz idealnym prowadzeniem. Chciał uwodzić swego męża, a sam popadł w jeszcze większy zachwyt swoim partnerem.

Berwald jednak z każdym kolejnym spotkaniem zaczął się nieco wycofywać. Coraz mniej pozwalał mężowi podchodzić, zaczął odmawiać spotkań. Nawet wśród innych krajów już nie tak chętnie trzymał go za rękę, czy obejmował w pasie. Po prostu… odepchnął go. I Rod o tym doskonale wiedział, był przekonany, że Szwed po prostu w jakimś stopniu się zawiódł na Roderichu, nie chce go już ani jako męża ani nawet jako przyjaciela. Kiedy się widywali, zaczął odwracać wzrok, nie mówił mu wszystkiego wyraźnie. Co prawda... wcześniej też mu nie wszystko mówił, ale teraz zaczął ukrywać jeszcze więcej. Tygodnie oczekiwania zaczęły zamieniać się w miesiące poprzedzane co najmniej trzema prośbami o spotkanie. Rod doskonale też wiedział, że przez ten zwiększony chłód zrobił się jeszcze bardziej natarczywy, ale nie umiał nic na to poradzić. On go po prostu potrzebował jak powietrza.

Jednak mimo palącego żaru pewnego dnia po prostu się poddał. Po prostu zamilkł, postanowił, że cokolwiek będzie chciał mu przekazać, będzie pisał w osobnym zeszycie, który specjalnie na to kupił. Nie odezwie się ani słowem, chcąc zobaczyć, czy jego mąż się nim w ogóle zainteresuje. Czy może to jest już dobry czas na to, by się rozejść. Czekał… Czekał i czekał… Po trzech tygodniach już w każdej wolnej chwili myślał o swoim aniele, o tym, co u niego. O jego silnych ramionach i czułym sercu. Przestał wychodzić z domu do przyjaciół, przestał spotykać się z rodziną. Leżał w domu i marzył. Jego mąż faktycznie się nie odzywał, nie zadzwonił ani razu. Nie napisał ani jednej wiadomości. Zupełnie jakby zapomniał o jego istnieniu.

Roderich czuł, że nie chce nawet próbować odnaleźć się na tym świecie, pełnym chłodu i cierpienia. Jedyne czego chciał, to raz na zawsze połączyć się z własnym aniołem, który w tym świecie stracił serce bądź nigdy go nie miał, a w innym świecie potrafi kochać najbardziej ze wszystkich. Wahał się przez kilka dni, jednak przedłużające się milczenie ze strony Berwalda pomogło mu w podjęciu właściwej decyzji i zakupieniu odpowiednich środków. Nie chciał jednak… od tak… wyłączyć się. Tego piątkowego wieczoru zadzwonił, ale nie do Berwalda, zadzwonił do kuzyna.

\- Ludwigu… witaj. Jak sobie radzisz z odbudową kraju? – zapytał na początku głosem spokojnym, ale lekko podniesionym, maskującym wszelkie emocje.

\- Powoli, ale złapałem stabilność. – odparł Ludwig, głos miał jak zawsze, stanowczy, choć nieco ożywiony. W żadnym razie depresyjny – Nowy rząd wprowadził ostrzejsze restrykcje, obniżył ulgi, nawiązał nowe znajomości. Dzięki temu też wielu obywateli bliskiego wschodu wreszcie wyjechało. Nie powinienem tak mówić, ale... nareszcie ich nie ma.

Rod delikatnie się nawet uśmiechnął na to, co Ludwig mówił. Słuchanie, że tam się dzieje coraz lepiej tylko koiło jego niepokój o kuzyna, poza tym to było odbicie od sprawy, z którą do niego dzwonił. A nie mógł przecież od tak zrezygnować.

\- Wierzę, że za rok, dwa, znów będziesz naszym liderem Europejskim, kuzynie. Ja... Cóż. Dzwonię, żeby się pożegnać. Być może… tylko na jakiś czas.

\- Pożegnać?

Ludwig nie rozumiał, to było naturalne, jednak Rod z każdym słowem był bardziej pewny, że to, co robi, jest słuszne, że to najlepsze wyjście.

\- Tak, kuzynie. Wiesz… Berwald dobrze zarządza krajem, radzi sobie, ale… Nie jesteśmy szczęśliwym małżeństwem. W ogóle zwątpiłem, czy jesteśmy, ja… Wolę nie czuć tego każdego dnia.

\- O czym ty mówisz, Rod? – Ludwig zaczął się wyraźnie denerwować.

\- Być może otworzę oczy w świecie, gdzie Wy obaj stanowicie dwie potęgi, wtedy być może powrócę jako mały, spokojny kraj. - mówił wciąż tym tonem, jakby nie zmącony pytaniem - Być może… Mój naród podda się wpływom z północy i nie obudzę się wcale. Chciałbym Ci rzec, że jesteś dobrą, sprawiedliwą osobą, Ludwigu. Zasługujesz na potęgę.

Cisza zapadła ze strony Niemieckiego narodu. Rod tylko szerzej się uśmiechnął, czując jakąś radość ze słów, które wypowiada. Wcześnie już chciał mu powiedzieć takie komplementy, ale jakoś nie było okazji, teraz też i to z siebie wyrzucił.

\- Dobranoc, Ludwigu. Oby nie na zawsze. Chciałbym… Ujrzeć Cię znów na miejscu lidera Europy.

Po tych słowach Rod się rozłączył i odłożył telefon na bok. Spodziewał się co prawda, że kuzyn oddzwoni, jednak tak się nie stało, nie wiedział czemu. Być może Ludwig także popada już w depresję, być może nie uwierzył, być może Ludwig go nie zrozumiał. To już… nie było takie ważne.

W kolejnym kroku Rod przysunął do siebie kartkę papieru i pióro. W prawym górnym roku zapisał datę dzisiejszą, następnie przeszedł niżej, do lewej krawędzi. „Najdroższy Berwaldzie" wpisał jako pierwsze i przeszedł do nowego akapitu. Myślał… myślał bardzo długo, nim zaczął wreszcie pisać to, co leżało mu na sercu. Wyraził, jak bardzo go kocha, że myśli o nim codziennie, marzy, śni o nim. Wyraził, że nie może bez niego żyć, że to go trawi jak żywy ogień od środka, że czuje się okropnie każdego dnia spędzonego w ciszy, w samotności. Że Berwald jest jedyną osobą na świecie, na której mu tak naprawdę zależy. Że czekał… Czekał wiele razy, czekał na słowo od niego, choćby pięć minut zainteresowania. Że pragnąłby czuć się bezpieczny w jego ramionach, że pragnąłby znów skosztować jego ust, że chciałby słyszeć bicie jego serca tuż przy swoim. Że chciałby być kochany. Że nie rozumie, dlaczego Berwald go zostawił, dlaczego się nim nie interesował, dlaczego go odpychał. Tęsknił za jego głosem, za wspólnymi rozmowami, za wspólnym tańcem, za wspólnym czytaniem książki na kanapie. Dopisał też, że wierzy, że w krainie snów odnajdzie spokój, jakiego pragnie, życzył mu powodzenia, życzył mu, żeby wszyscy go podziwiali, tak jak on go podziwiał.

Słowa wypływały z niego w końcu samoistnie, formułując list, ostatni list, jaki chciałby mu przekazać. Wszystko, co chciał mu powiedzieć przez cały ten czas zawarł w tym tekście, wreszcie go podpisał, wyrażając nadzieję, że będzie potęgą. Ich współpraca przebiegała świetnie, ale przebiegała przez ręce urzędników, nie przez ich własne. Dlatego też sam Berwald nie potrzebował samego Rodericha, tak właśnie Rod myślał.

Odłożył list na stolik w sali dziennej, w której najczęściej z Berwaldem przebywali. Sam jednak przesiadł się na leżankę, obracając w dłoniach pudełeczko z tabletkami. Jedna z nich pomaga przy lekkim zaśnięciu, dwie gwarantują mocny sen przez całą noc. Roderich wyjął siedem pigułek. Każdy jeden łyk budził w nim pierwotny, wewnętrzny strach. Przy pierwszych trzech wystarczyło go odgonić. Przy czwartej powtarzał sobie, że to jedyne rozwiązanie, że ten świat przyprawia go jedynie o ból. Przy piątej zaczął przypominać sobie najpiękniejsze sny z własnym aniołem i obietnicę, że spotkają się, po tej drugiej stronie. Przy szóstej wspomniał Berwalda, tegoż anioła o zimnym sercu, ich oświadczyny, radość temu płynącą. Przy siódmej nic nie wspomina, gdyż oczy zaszły mu cieniem, a lek sam wpadł mu do gardła.

Położył się i zamknął oczy, ciemność zaś pochłonęła go z łatwością. Nie czuł kompletnie nic, wpadł w pustkę.


	6. Chapter 6

Szum strumyka dobiegł jego uszy, kiedy Rod ostrożnie się budził. Właściwie… nie czuł, jakby spał, a jakby po prostu tak leżał z przymkniętymi oczyma dłuższą chwilę. Słońce delikatnie ogrzewało jego skórę, zaś chłodził ją delikatny powiew, również mierzwiący mu włosy i trącający trawę, na której leżał. Nie… leżał na kocu rozłożonym na trawie.

Ostrożnie podniósł głowę i spojrzał na siebie. Był ubrany w białą luźną koszulę i takież lekkie spodnie, nic więcej, żadnej kamizelki, czy żabotu. Po chwili zorientował się też, że nie ma na sobie okularów, czy medalika, który zawsze miał na szyi. Zupełnie jakby nic go już nie obchodziło, nie obowiązywało, jakby mógł… być sobą.

Uczuł dotyk na swojej prawej dłoni. Spojrzał w tym kierunku i zauważył Berwalda, który właśnie przy nim usiadł, biorąc jego dłoń w swoje obie, duże dłonie. Rod mu się przyglądał, ale umiał jedynie stwierdzić, że Berwald miał na sobie jasną koszulę, nawet nie umiał powiedzieć, jakiego koloru. Rod skupiał się na jego błękitnych oczach i jasnych włosach, tak cudownie ze sobą kontrastujących. Chciał się podnieść, ale gestem Berwald nakazał mu leżeć.

\- Spokojnie R'd… Mus'sz wydobrzeć. – mówił wyraźniej, o wiele wyraźniej, choć wciąż nie idealnie. Ale to chyba Roderich także u niego uwielbiał.

\- Aniele… Teraz już ciągle będziemy ze sobą, prawda? Każdy dzień, Ty i ja. – marzył o tym. Tak bardzo marzył, tak bardzo za nim tęsknił, a teraz nareszcie miał go tutaj, przy sobie, był z nim.

Berwald się pochylił i ucałował go w policzek, Rod chciał się znów podnieść, ale tym razem poczuł, że nie ma wystarczająco sił.

\- Tak, kwiat'szku. Ale nie w t'n sposób.

Tenże anioł przysunął się, gładząc go po ramieniu czule i spoglądając na niego z miłością, ale jednocześnie przepraszająco. Austria nie rozumiał, dlaczego.

\- Nie w ten sposób? Co masz na myśli, kochany?

Blondyn znów go pogładził po dłoni, teraz zaczepiając o te palce, to znów wodząc po jego przedramieniu.

\- Powi'dz mi, R'd. Kochasz mni'?

Ta otwartość, brak chłodu i czułość w spojrzeniu nieco uspokajały wrażliwego Wiedeńczyka, choć wciąż się niepokoił.

\- Kocham, oczywiście. Jesteś moim ideałem, jak mógłbym Cię nie kochać?

Berwald kiwnął głową i ucałował go w drugi policzek. Tak czule, tak delikatnie, to było coś wspaniałego. Tylko czemuż nie mógł mu odpowiedzieć?

\- A mnie na Zi'mi? Swojego męża?

Tutaj Rod nieco przygasł, patrząc na ukochanego mimo wszystko, przez pewien czas starając się w nim widzieć tego chłodnego, niedostępnego Berwalda. Jak ciężko było ujrzeć w tym czułym spojrzeniu te lodowate oczy, jakie zazwyczaj Berwald miewał.

\- Tak. – odparł po dłuższym namyśle – Kocham go. Jest wspaniałym mężczyzną, pięknym i inteligentnym. Jednakże brak mu empatii do tego stopnia, że swoją obojętnością rani. Okrutnie rani.

Widział, jak duża dłoń ukochanego przejechała ponad jego twarzą, tak więc Roderich posłusznie zamknął oczy i obserwował mrok, przez który przebijało się światło słońca. Czuł się jednak gorzej, czuł się słabszy, jakby sama zła myśl go osłabiała. Teraz już nawet nie próbował wstać, cieszył się z faktu, że leżał.

\- A tęskn'sz za nim, R'd? – zapytał jeszcze jego anioł swoim spokojnym, miłym, acz niskim głosem.

Znów Austria wspomniał moment, gdy Berwald przed nim klęczał, prosząc go o rękę. Ujrzał ich ślub, ich cudowny taniec na weselu, a zaraz później ich taniec już w zaciszu domowym, równie perfekcyjny, równie wyważony i elegancki. Wspomniał te wszystkie momentu, kiedy siedzieli obok siebie i rozmawiali. Wiedział, że z tą osobą już nie będzie miał okazji porozmawiać.

\- Tak… Tęsknię za nim. – odpowiedział powoli.

Wiedział, że takie rozmowy może prowadzić z własnym aniołem, ale nie był pewny, czy będą takie same, ciekawe, pełne argumentów i gier słownych. Zaraz jednak przypomniał sobie też te dni, kiedy czekał, kiedy nic się nie działo, kiedy usilnie pragnął słowa z tej drugiej strony, ale nie doczekał go, wreszcie sam dzwonił. Widział znów te puste oczy, tę niechęć do niego. Czuł wręcz tę barierę tak jak teraz czuł się gorzej. Był słaby, chciało mu się pić, nie rejestrował dokładnie dźwięków.

Zareagował jedynie na dotyk, czując dłoń na swojej dłoni. Przekręcił lekko tę rękę, łapiąc za tyle, za ile mógł, a ten dotyk wyczuł o wiele wyraźniej. Powoli do jego uszu dobiegał rytmiczny sygnał, popiskiwanie, które nie od razu skojarzył z rytmem własnego serca. Było powolne, ale narastało.

\- Rod'rich… - ten głos też usłyszał wyraźniej, dopiero też teraz Rod zdał sobie sprawę, że poprzednia mowa Berwalda dolatywała jakby z oddali.

Obraz, jaki wdarł się między powieki był ostry, biały, wręcz nieprzyjemny. Słońce padało na ścianę przy nim, jego samego otaczała biała kołdra, spod której wychodziły cztery kable, od jego głowy odchodziły trzy. Rod poczuł, że ma na czole i skroniach czujniki, pewnie mierzące pracę mózgu, na klatce piersiowej też ma kilka, od nich zapewne pędzi sygnał do tej maszyny, która dawała niezbity dowód na to, ze on żyje.

A sam fakt życia… Był dla Roda wyjątkowy, był wręcz… radosny. Mimo tego, że jego marzenie się rozpłynęło, to czuł szczęście z powodu tego, że znów na tym świecie otworzył oczy. Choć czy to marzenie prysło na pewno? Jego dłoń została mocniej ujęta, dodatkowo potarł ją kciuk. Wreszcie Rod spojrzał na blondyna, który siedział przy nim i trzymał go za tę dłoń. W jego oczach nie było chłodu, to zauważył od razu, a drugą istotną cechą był drobny uśmiech, który wcale na tej twarzy nie wyglądał źle. Był wręcz uroczy. Tak jak oczy wypełnione nadzieją były naprawdę miłym obrazkiem. Oto właśnie zapewne jego anioł wszedł w ciało tego chłodnego mężczyzny, by nadać mu uczucia, których tak bardzo potrzebował.

\- Hei… - blondyn powitał swojego małżonka, nie przerywając spoglądania mu w oczy. Był uważny, czujny, acz całą koncentrację skupiał teraz na nim.

\- Hej... – chciał odpowiedzieć normalnie, acz wyszedł mu szept. W ustach poczuł kompletną suchość, zaraz też zakaszlał, mrużąc oczy. Wciąż czuł się osłabiony, wszystko docierało do niego z opóźnieniem.

Blondyn podniósł się i usiadł bliżej niego, uważając na całe to okablowanie. Ostrożnie podniósł Roda, drugą ręką przysuwając do niego butelkę z wodą. Być może to był jego napitek, Austria nie wiedział, przyjął wdzięcznością te kilka łyków. Zaraz też rozejrzał się po sali, leżał sam mimo trzech posłań. Jedno było puste, odpowiednio ułożone, przy drugim było kilka przedmiotów. Nie rozpoznał ich, nie skupił się też na nich wystarczająco. Po prostu położył głowę na Szwedzkim ramieniu, a błękitnooki mężczyzna nie zaprotestował.

\- Dobrze że jesteś, kochany. Brakowało mi Ciebie… Tak bardzo brakowało. – wyszeptał cicho, przytulając się do niego. Berwald go nie odtrącił, wciąż był obok niego, nawet lekko go obejmował. To chyba najbardziej go satysfakcjonowało, to, że jego marzenie w końcu było tuż przy nim.

\- Zami'szkam z t'bą. – zadeklarował po chwili milczenia – Tu, w Wi'dniu.

Purpurowe oczęta zwróciły się ku niemu, błyszcząc z niedowierzania, przecinanego niewyobrażalnym szczęściem. Tak, to była jedna z piękniejszych obietnic, jakie mógł otrzymać, zaraz też przytulił się do niego na powrót, dziękując mu raz po raz. Za to, że będzie, że kocha go, że zostanie z nim. Za to, że po prostu mu towarzyszył.

Wtedy też weszły do sali dwie pielęgniarki, a widząc pacjenta już siedzącego początkowo się wystraszyły, zaraz też podbiegły, co by rejestrować wszystkie zmiany, co mu dokładnie teraz dolega. Berwald puścił go i odsunął się, pozwalając kobietom działać, choć wciąż spoglądał na mężczyznę tymi pogodnymi oczyma. Przez chwilę Rod miał wrażenie, że te oczy są mokre i mężczyzna zaraz zacznie popłakiwać.

\- B'dę tu czek'ł. – blondyn rzekł ponownie i usiadł na sąsiednim łóżku.

Rod pozwolił, by kobiety się nim zajęły, zaraz też ostrożnie został postawiony, z niego zostały zdjęte wszelkie kabelki, a on sam wyprowadzony, podpierając się na jednej kobiecie. Trafił do pokoju lekarskiego, poddając się każdym niezbędnym testom, które miały sprawdzić stan jego zdrowia, wszelkim pomiarom ciśnienia, pobieraniu krwi i innym różnym rzeczom, na których on się nie znał. Przy okazji spojrzał w okno, odkrywając, że na ulicy drzewa i krzewy się zielenią, a przecież ostatnie swoje wspomnienie ma jeszcze z okresu, kiedy na ulicy leżał śnieg.

\- Proszę Pani… jaki mamy dzień? – zapytał, spoglądając na jedną pielęgniarek uważnie.

Kobieta także na niego spojrzała z tą samą uwagą, a po chwili odpowiedziała, iż mieli dzień dwudziesty czwarty marca. Po krótkiej kalkulacji do Austrii dotarło, że spał niecałe dwa miesiące. Zatem naprawdę się zabił i tylko przez nieśmiertelność kraju i reakcję medyków obudził się znów na tym świecie. Mimo, że jego plan się „nie powiódł", to czuł się szczęśliwy.

\- A… Berwald? Czy on przychodził tu… codziennie? – dopytał jeszcze, obserwując zdejmowany mu wenflon.

Kobieta uśmiechnęła się uroczo, na miejsce rany przyłożyła mu gazę, po chwili spoglądając znów na mężczyznę.

\- Początkowo tak, jednak po tygodniu poprosił o łóżko obok. Ma Pan naprawdę wspaniałego męża, Panie… Jakim nazwiskiem powinnam się zwracać? Proszę o wybaczenia, jednak ma Pan wpisane dwa.

On już wiedział, że ma wspaniałego męża, ale im więcej osób o tym mówi, tym bardziej raduje go, że to właśnie jego mąż, że to on jest tym szczęściarzem. To był najpiękniejszy prezent, jaki mógł dostać od świata, kochającego, idealnego mężczyznę.

\- Oxenstierna. Tego nazwiska będę używał częściej. – odparł ze spokojem, czuł, że jest tego pewny.

Po wszystkich niezbędnych sprawach, także tych pielęgnacyjnych, wrócił z pomocą kobiety do sali. Usiadł jednak koło blondyna, który akurat pisał coś na telefonie, Rod nie zwrócił na to wielkiej uwagi, przytulił się bez pytania do jego ramienia.

\- Jutr' b'dziesz miał tu spor' os'b. – rzekł do niego, gdy wysłał ostatnią rzecz. Wtedy też spojrzał na niego i pogłaskał go, tak jak on lubi, ku jego zadowoleniu.

\- Hej, Berwaldzie… Co się działo, jak… wracałem do zdrowia?

Blondyn zamilkł na chwilę, dopiero po kilkunastu sekundach się odezwał, poważniejszy nieco.

\- Tamteg' dni' zadzwon'ł do mni' L'dwig, inform'jąc, że c'ś się u Ci'bie dziej'. Mów'ł, że j'dzie do Ci'bie i ż'bym dołącz'ł. Przyl'ciałem n'jbliższ'm samolot'm, 'le i tak był'm dopi'ro następneg' dni'. Km… L'dwig mni' tu poprowadz'ł, dał mi tw'j list… Ja… Przeprasz'm, Rod'rich.

Nie mógł odpowiedzieć „nic się nie stało", miał mu za złe tę ciszę, ten chłód. Ale widział, że Berwald żałuje tego i tylko dlatego mu wybaczył. Zaraz przytulił go na tyle, na ile teraz mógł, a blondyn otoczył go ramionami, dając mu poczucie bezpieczeństwa. To było… to najpiękniejsze uczucie, jakiego zawsze chciał doświadczyć, być pod czyjąś opieką. Być chronionym przez kogoś.

\- Najpi'rw wyn'jąłem hotel, 'le jak na noc wracał'm, to b'łem się, ż' się ob'dzisz i ni' będzie mni' obok. Popros'łem o łóżk' tutaj. Ni' odszedł'm.

\- Widzę… - ostrożnie podniósł głowę, by znów na niego popatrzeć – Widzę i jestem Ci za to wdzięczny.

Berwald jeszcze ucałował go w głowę, obejmując i starając się już go nie odpychać. Rod wreszcie czuł się kochany, tak jak pragnął. Czuł też, że przez wiele dni będzie kochany i to go cieszyło niezwykle mocno. Tęsknił… Tak bardzo tęsknił, tyle łez za nim wylał. Często się zastanawiał, czy to ma sens. Teraz wiedział, że ma, że jego mąż jest wspaniały i że ten czas nie będzie stracony. Jak już tylko stąd wyjdzie... Będzie starał się być dla niego jak najlepszy, będzie starał się być dla niego jak najlepszy, żeby i blondyn był szczęśliwy. Żeby obaj byli szczęśliwi.


End file.
